Forbidden Love Niley
by ilovezanessa101
Summary: Sam is the new girl in town. She meets Alex who she falls in love with. Will everyone be okay with their relationship? Or will they do the impossible to tear them apart? Story is even better!
1. Chapter 1

_On the last episode...._

_Alex: Your the best! *hugs her*_

_Edwad: Get your hands off of her!_

_Oh no..._

Episode 5

Alex: *Lets go of Sam quickly*

Sam: Edward...

Edward: Sam what the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay away from him.

Sam: I came to do the project!

Edward: I dont see you two doing the damn project!

Alex: Edward, calm down! Dont yell at her like that.

Edward: *calms down* Sam...go home now...

Sam: But Edward!

Edward: Home!

Sam: *Looks at Alex and then starts walking home*

Why did i even come here?!?

Edward: Stay away from my sister Alex!

Alex: Why? we're just friends...

Edward: No i know what you're gonna do! Youre just gonna lead her on and then in the end youre gonna leave her!

Alex: Lead her on? I told you we're just friends.

Bella: *Comes out* Whats wrong here?!

Alex: *looks at her* ask your boyfriend *walks in the house shoving her aside*

Bella: Edward??

Edward: Its nothing. I gotta go, i'll see you tomorrow *kisses her cheek and gets in his car and drives to the house*

( With Sam )

Sam: *talking on the phone crying* Mom i want to come home!

Her mom: Sam...what happened? Why are you crying?

Sam: Nothing happened...i just miss you and my old life. I just wanna go back home!

Her mom: Sam...im not at home right now...

Sam: Where are you?

Her mom: In georgia, we're visiting youre step dads parents.

Sam: When will you be home?

Her mom: In a week

Sam: Then i'll be there *hangs up and gets her suitcase*

Im sorry dad...

( With Alex )

Jack: Alex? You know that isn't good for you. *Takes it away*

Alex: Oh come on Jack...im only eating a little

Jack: They arent good for your diabetes.

Alex: Fine then. *grabs his jacket and heads for the door*

Jack: Where are you going?

Alex: Just for a ride i guess...*Walks out of the door and gets in his car*

( With Sam )

Edward: *knocks on her door* Sam open up...

Sam: *Puts her suitcase on her bed and opens the door* What? Not done yelling at me yet?

Edward: Sam...i only did that for you

Sam: For me?! Yeah right! You only did that because you hate Alex!

Edward: It do--*sees her suitcase* Sam...

Sam: I cant stand it here anymore...Im gonna go back with mom.

Edward: What about dad?

Sam: He'll understand...now if you dont mind...then just please just go away *shuts the door*

( Her phone rings )

Sam: Alex?

Alex: Sam...look meet me in the park right now

Sam: But Alex...

Alex: Hurry *Hangs up*

Sam: Damn it! * Locks her room door and gets out from the window and runs to the park* Alex?

Alex: *opens his window* Get in...

Sam: Alex i...

Alex: Sam...please just get in

Sam: *gets in the passenger side*

Alex: We really need to talk

Sam: im listening...

Alex: Sam, i think its best if we arent friends anymore..

I should have listened to Edward...

Alex: the only reason im saying this is because i dont want to start problems with you and your brother and...

Sam: Alex...dont say anything anymore...i think its best if we arent friends too...because im leaving...

Alex: your leaving? is it because of what i said?

Sam: *shakes her head* no...i dont belong here. I miss my old friends and with you saying we shouldnt be friends, im sure i wanna leave.

Alex: *looks down* okay, whatever makes you happy.

Sam: Yeah, i guess ill see you when i come to visit...

Alex: wait...do you want me to drive you home?

Sam: no, its alright...i wanna walk. *gets out and starts walking home*

Alex: *starts his car and drives off*

Sam: *opens the front door*

Her dad: What are you thinking sam?

Sam: im sorry dad. It was great living with you but i just wanna go back home to mom.

Her dad: Why? And i want the truth.

Sam: *looks down* I just...miss everyone and Edward keeps butting into my life and i have no privacy and and Alex...*she starts crying*

Her dad: Hun, what did Alex do??

Sam: He said he doesnt want to be friends anymore...he said he doesnt want me to fight with Edward because of him...

Her dad: He said that?

Sam: Yeah! and this whole time you two were saying how he isnt a good person! Look whats happened! I have no privacy here i have no life here! I just wanna go home! *runs up to her room*

Her dad: *looks at edward* dont ask me why im saying this...but go tell Alex that he has to try to stop Sam from going back home...Cuz you know he is the only one who can stop her...and go NOW!

Edward: fine! *He gets in his car and drives to their house*

**Alright, so the first 4 episodes are on youtube. [Same account name] But the thing is, it wont let me upload anymore videos so, im putting them on here. Hoping this will work :] **

**-Timmaaa :]**


	2. Chapter 2

_On the last episode..._

_Sam: Yeah! and this whole time you two were saying how he isnt a good person! Look whats happened! I have no privacy here i have no life here! I just wanna go home! *runs up to her room*_

_Her dad: *looks at edward* dont ask me why im saying this...but go tell Alex that he has to try to stop Sam from going back home...Cuz you know he is the only one who can stop her...and go NOW!_

_Edward: fine! *He gets in his car and drives to their house*_

Forbidden Love Episode 6:

Tomorrow ill go to school and tell them goodbye...then ill leave.

( With Alex )

Alex: *opens the door and goes inside*

Bella: Hey Alex...you still didnt tell me what happened.

Alex: Just back off got it? im not in the mood for you!

Bella: Alex??

Alex: *goes up to his room and slams the door behind him*

Bella: *goes up to his room and knocks on the door* Alex? Alex...open the door.

Alex: Look bellz, just go okay?

Bella: But Alex!

Alex: Bella!

Bella: fine...*walks away and calls edward* i want to talk to you...now!

Edward: im on my way to your house now...

Bella: we'll talk when you get here *hangs up*

( With Sam )

Sam: *Still packing her stuff and crying*

I cant believe that this is happening. I didnt do anything to deserve this much pain.

Sam: *cleaning the closet and finds the doll for the project and looks at it* looks like i wont be needing you anymore...i guess i should give her to Alex... *goes downstairs*

Her dad: Sam...where are you going?

Sam: For a walk...you know if your not gonna send 500 people to spy on me. *walks out the door and starts walking to Alex's house*

(With Edward)

Bella: *opens the door for him* what did you do to Alex?

Edward: hi to you too and i didnt do anything. My sister must have talked to him and told him that shes moving back home.

Bella: why?

Edward: Nevermind...i have to talk to him *goes to his room and knocks* Alex, its Edward, open the door.

*No answer*

Edward: Alex? are you in there? *opens the door* Where is he?? *doesnt find anyone*

( With Sam )

Sam: no...i shouldnt go to his house....maybe i should...i dont know...no i shouldnt! *turns back around and starts walking to her house*

Alex: Sam?

Sam: *whispers* oh no...*turns around to look at him*

Alex: umm...hi

Sam: hi...*she stays quiet for a little then talks* um, i dont think i'll be needing this doll anymore...*goes to hand it to him*

Alex: *takes it* Yeah i guess you wont...so um, when are you leaving?

Sam: Tomorrow...I'm going to go say goodbye to everyone then go wait for a bus headed home.

Alex: Oh...well i hope you get there safely...*turns around to go home*

Sam: Alex...*he turns around* Thanks for being a good friend to me...*turns and goes home.*

Alex: *whispers* your welcome...

(At home)

Edward: i didnt talk to him because i didnt find him home.

His dad: So you're just going to let your sister go back?

Edward: what am i suppose to do?! go chase him? i'll talk to him tomorrow.

His dad: You better not let her leave!

Edward: Dont worry.

Sam: *comes in* What are you two talking about?

Her dad: nothing.

Sam: alright. *walks up to her room*

**Heres the 6th episode. I already have the whole season done and season 2 done. So yeah ill be uploading alot everyday i guess. When i have time to get on. But i hope you guys likee this! :]**

**-Tima! :]**


	3. Chapter 3

On the last episode...

Edward: i didnt talk to him because i didnt find him home.

His dad: So you're just going to let your sister go back?

Edward: what am i suppose to do?! go chase him? i'll talk to him tomorrow.

His dad: You better not let her leave!

Edward: Dont worry.

Sam: *comes in* What are you two talking about?

Her dad: nothing.

Sam: alright. *walks up to her room*

Forbidden Love Episode 8:

[The next day]

Sam: *Gets dressed and grabs her bag*

Her dad: *Goes in her room* Why are you taking your bag now?

Sam: Well...im just going to say bye to my friends and continue on from there.

Her dad: Oh...well...

Sam: *smiles* Thanks dad...for welcoming me here. *hugs him* i'll talk to you when i get home.

Her dad: Okay, i'll be waiting.

Sam: *nods* okay...*a tear falls*

Her dad: oh no...dont start crying Samantha.

Sam: you know i cant help it. *hugs him again*

Edward: *comes* you're leaving now?

Sam: um...yeah...*hugs him* bye edward...bye dad. *she walks out the door.*

Her dad: did you talk to him?

Edward: *annoyed* yeah i did.

Her dad: so??

[With Sam at school]

Taylor: oh gosh...do you have to leave sam?

Eliza: Yeah do you?

Sam: im sorry guys. i just cant take it here.

Taylor: Alex did something didnt he?

Sam: no. no. its not him.

Jack: then what??

Sam: You guys, i cant have a life here. I miss my old house.

[She hugs them all]

Sam: bye guys...*walks away*

[After 5 minutes]

Alex: *comes running* Where is she??

Jack: She left!

Alex: WHAT?! im too late!

Taylor: No! Alex you can still make it.

Alex: I dont have the car.

Eliza: Run after her!

Alex: But i dont know where she's gonna be...*remembers her talk to him yesterday*

Sam: Tomorrow...I'm going to go say goodbye to everyone then go wait for a bus headed home.

Alex: The bus station...

Jack, Eliza, + Taylor: GO!

Alex: *starts running to the bus station.*

[With Sam]

Sam: *waiting for the bus* come on...

[The bus comes]

Sam: *picks her bag up and gets on the bus*

Alex: Oh no! *runs faster* Sam! Sam!

[The driver starts driving]

Alex: no no! *catches up to it and yells her name* sam!!

Sam: *looks out the window and sees him* Alex?!

Alex: Sam! im sorry. please just come back!

Sam: *looks away from him*

[The bus takes a turn]

Alex: *stops running* sam...

[With Edward]

Edward: its been an hour! why hasnt she come back yet?!

His dad: I dont know! What if he didnt make it in time?

[In school]

Jack: im worried..

Eliza: im nervous..

Taylor: Im annoyed! Why hasnt she come back yet?!

Jack: what if he didnt make it?

Taylor: he better have made it!

Eliza: *sighs* i hope he did...

Jack: *hugs her* dont worry...im sure he made it in time and they're on their way home right now.

Eliza: *hugs him back* yeah.

[With Alex]

Alex: damn it! i should have been waiting for her at the bus stop! im such an idiot.

???: You know...only idiots talk to themselves.

Alex: *turns around*...Sam?!

Sam: you shouldnt be sorry for anything Alex...Its me who should apologize.

Alex: But...you...how...

Sam: I thought about it...and theres someone here that i cant leave behind...he's really important to me.

Alex: who is it?

Sam: you Alex...its you. *runs to him and hugs him*

Alex: *hugs her back*

Sam: im sorry for what i did...and how i acted.

Alex: dont be...you dont have to be sorry for anything.

Sam: *smiles* so...

Alex: *smiles and kisses her*

Sam: *kisses him back*

[At school]

Taylor: Jack, isnt alex gonna get introuble for ditching?

Jack: not really...today is free day remember?

Eliza: Oh...My...gosh....

Taylor: Eliza? what is it?

Eliza: Its Alex...and sams with him!!

Taylor: NO WAY! where?

Eliza: *points*

Jack: Alex!

[they all run to them]

Jack: dude, we were worr--*Sees them holding hands* looks like somebody finally talked about their feelings.

Alex: Yeah Yeah *smiles*

Taylor: SAM! *hugs her tight*

Eliza: *also hugs her*

Sam: jeez...you two are making a sam sandwich...too tight...

[they let go]

Taylor: sorry...

Eliza: teehee...

Sam: *laughs* Well, now that we filled you guys in, i think i have to go talk to my dad and brother.

Alex: Should i come with you?

Sam: i think i should talk to them alone. But when Edward goes to see your sister ill come with him.

Alex: alright, ill see you later then. *kisses her cheek*

Sam: *smiles* Bye. *walks to her house*

[When she gets there]

Sam: *opens the door*

Her dad: Sam!

Sam: hey dad. Hey edward.

Edward: you came back?

Sam: *smiles* dont pretend like you dont know. I know you talked to Alex. He said tht even if you didnt he would have still came. But thanks Edward. *hugs him*

Her dad: no hug for your dad?

Sam: *laughs* sorry *hugs him*

[When Edward is gonna go to their house]

Sam: Hey Edward...wait for me.

Edward: alright.

Sam: *comes running down*

Edward: why are you all girlied up?

Sam: im not...come on. *gets in his car* can i drive?

Edward: no!

Sam: okay! come on!!!

Edward: *Drives to their house*

[when they get there]

Sam: *gets out of the car and sees Alex on the porch* Hey Alex.

Alex: whoa...

Sam: *giggles* Thanks?

Alex: *hugs her* i missed you

Sam: *blushes* i missed you too.

Edward: *pretends to gag and chuckles* hey Alex.

Alex: Hey Edward. My sister is in the backyard.

Edward: alright. *goes there*

Sam: *looks at Alex* so what happened after i left?

Alex: nothing. i went home and slept a bit, but that doll kept making noise.

Sam: *laughs* wow, i'll take her tonight.

Alex: you dont have to. Taylor said her parents are out and said that we'll sleep there tonight.

Sam: alright...cool.

[Edward+Bella come out]

Edward: Hey we're leaving okay?

Sam: okay, we're sleeping at Taylor's house.

Edward: alright then.

Bella: Bye!

[They leave]

Alex: *looks at Sam* Sam...i dont want us to fight okay?

Sam: yeah same here. *hugs him*

Jon: *comes* well well...isnt that cute..

Sam: *looks at him*

Alex: *moves sam behind him* what do you want Jon?

Jon: Nothing Nothing. Just seeing what my old friend is doing these days. *looks at sam* i thought you left...what a shame you're still here.

Sam: oh im really hurt. jerk.

Jon: Make your girlfriend shut up before i do.

Alex: *glares at him* you touch her and i'll kill you.

Jon: I'd like to see that. *laughs* dont worry, im not going to start anything.

Jack: *comes out* Alex...whats happening?

Alex: *whispers to sam* go over to jack...

Sam: But alex..

Alex: please sam...

Sam: okay *goes to jack*

Alex: listen Jon, just leave alright?

Jon: fine fine.*starts walking away* oh just make sure your girlfriend keeps her mouth shut.

Alex: *starts walking to him*

Jack: *runs over and holds him back* alex...

Jon: *laughs and walks away*

Alex: fine...*looks over at sam*

Sam: *comes over to him and hugs him* Please dont start anything.

Alex: *hugs her back and kisses her forehead* dont worry.

Jack: *coughs* ahhem...well i see im not welcome here so im going to Eliza's house...bye! *goes away*

**Lol, Stay tuned for morre :]**

**-Tima. :]**


End file.
